


They're Off To See The Wizard (And Gank All The Bad Guys Too)

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, Supernatural
Genre: Cue dramatic music, F/F, I'm probably going to add a lot more to this, If you count the fact that this story was made all about a character who wILL NOT DIE DAMN IT, The ones nobody wanted to die--dun dun, and kind of Season 10, so stay tuned for more characters, spoilers through Season 9 of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not a REAL hunter until you’ve died AT LEAST once.” So Dorothy said to Charlie in Episode 4 of the 9th season of Supernatural. </p><p>Sooo...with that in mind, I'm pretending that none of her appearances in Season 10 ever happened. She's still happy with Dorothy in Oz and they are hunting down all the bad guys and going on badass adventures and hanging out with Glinda and the southern good witch and all of the munchkins and then eventually they decide to go on dates and it's cute and happy and nobody has to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Off To See The Wizard (And Gank All The Bad Guys Too)

“You’re not a REAL hunter until you’ve died AT LEAST once.” Dorothy Gale, speaking to Charlie Bradbury before they go to Oz

So this is what happened:  
Dorothy and Charlie go down the yellow brick road, two badass ladies on their way to kick the crap out of all the baddies and their minions.

But first they’ve gotta stop at all of the best places, like the fence-post where the Scarecrow was; the place Dorothy and company first saw the Wicked Witch; the tree half-chopped by the Tin Woodman; china town . . . on and on, til Charlie’s intense excitement affects Dorothy—a little—and so she hypes up the places by telling anecdotes that she remembers. Charlie is like,

“Holy shit OMG my mind is blown right now!” And when she gets peckish, Dorothy picks an apple and her new friend squeals so loud the trees start to throw their dead branches at her, so the two women have to make a quick escape, as Charlie continues screaming, “This was YOUR first meal in Oz and it’s MY first meal in Oz—I’m following in your fabulous footsteps!!!” To which Dorothy rolls her eyes and replies,

“No, stop. Please.” Then she realizes, “Wait. Did you just call me fabulous?”

“Um . . . yes?”

“Do you really think I’m fabulous?” Charlie stops and grabs the hunter’s hands, speaking quietly and sincerely.

“Dorothy Gale, you are extraordinary.”

***

At last they have to stop for the night and Dorothy says she will keep watch. Charlie protests since the other girl has been her tour guide she must be exhausted. Dorothy smiles.

“But I’m not tired, Charlie. Your enthusiasm gives me energy. And hope too. Thank you.” She smiles again and pats the petite red-head on the cheek. Charlie smiles and blushes slightly before curling up and falling asleep as soon as her head hits the ground. Dorothy gives her a blanket—i.e. the hunter’s leather jacket. Charlie thinks hazily that Dorothy looks at her lovingly, brushing the hair back from her face, but Charlie is so tired and overwhelmed by the entire day and experience that she might just be imagining it.

After they wake and move on the next morning, almost before the sun has risen, Charlie hears a PING coming from her cellphone. No way—it’s a text message from Sam!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This probly isnt gonna work. but im up 4 a run & wanted 2 say hi. So—yeah, hi Charlie.

She smiles at his awkward earnestness and types right back:

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OMG! This is crazy!!!! Hiya Sam!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Holy shit-i didnt think itd work! Cant blieve u have cell reception! How do u like Oz? Dean misses u already. i kno even tho he wont talk 2 me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aw, poor sweet lonely Dean. Tell him i <3 & miss him. its amazing!!! ill try 2 send u some pics . . .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cool. Hows Dorothy holding up dealing with such a talkative tagalong? ;) Tell her hi from me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Screw u, Sam Winchester. u <3 me. Shes great—hasnt yelled @ me yet. Said “hi” back. “Has he thrown out all my dads books yet?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NO. Tell her im appalled shed suggest such a thing. Thats like telling me 2 destroy my—abysmally short tho it was—childhood of my own volition.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
. . . She said if youre trying 2 scare her by using big words, it worked. Not me. im impressed w/ ur vocab :)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks 4 appreciating it. Dean doesnt. He just makes fun of me. Dorothy sounds exactly like him, jeez.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow, Sam. Now she just hit me becuz u said that. I told her that was a compliment but she doesnt believe me! . . .U meant it as a compliment, right? RIGHT?!?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
;D  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DO NOT MAKE THAT WINKY FACE @ ME MISTER  
U BETTER ANSWER RIGHT NOW  
SAM!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of scenes that I've written to be like snapshots of Dorothy and Charlie in Oz; thus they may seem slipshod or hastily written. However, that is a deliberate calculation on my part at this point in time. 
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and ideas about this story and its writing style; I would love to hear them.


End file.
